


Creep Shots

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [26]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: (generally creepy behavior tbh), (i'm going off those photos you can find in skizzo's cabin), Creep Shots, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. The way Skizzo sees it, it’s a matter of staying sane.





	Creep Shots

Skizzo is fully aware that Rikki could kill him.  
  
(Scratch that- Rikki _will_ kill him.)  
  
And Addy will probably help.  
  
But hey, a guy’s gotta stay sane in this place, right?  
  
They probably won’t see it that way if they catch him peeping on them during their _special time_ , and it’ll be a hundred times worse if the see the picture’s he’s taken of them in the midst of the act too.  
  
_They will skin me,_ Skizzo thinks as he jerks off to the sound of Rikki and Addy’s giggles and moans, their quiet, intimate noises. _They will skin me and then ask Mike to throw me out. And even that old bleeding heart probably will._  
  
Skizzo used to care about that sort of stuff.  
  
Now he doesn’t, really; not until he absolutely has to.  
  
_Gotta live for today,_ he thinks as he strolls back to his cabin. _Today is all we’ve got._  
  
So he’ll take his chances for now, if only a bit of relief.  
  
Rikki and Addy never have to know.  
  
-End


End file.
